censoredshowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Australia
Australia is the name of a country in the southern part of the world, and it makes edits on many cartoons, mostly Daffy Duck. Edits There are many edits made in Australia. Adventure Time Slumber Party Panic *Princess Bubblegum saying that she used to date Mr. Cream Puff was cut out. Trouble in Lumpy Space *When Finn says, "Princess, this tea party sucks in a big way, but thanks for the invite", "sucks" was edited out, making the line "Princess, this tea party in a big way, but thanks for the invite", which is grammatically incorrect. This is done on many other occasions listed below. *The area, "Make-Out Point", is changed to it being callled simpy, "The Point". *Jake saying, "LSP, you're so bad" was cut out. *Lumpy Space Princess telling Finn "I'm really really sorry Finn, but I can't help you because my parents are horrible idiots", "because my parents are horrible idiots" is cut out of the line. *Lumpy Space Princess saying, "My friend Melissa has a car, but she's dating my ex-boyfriend Brad", "but she's dating my ex-boyfriend Brad", is cut out of the sentence. *When Monty says, "Why are you sucking up to us?", was cut. *When Lumpy Space Princess tells Melissa "Melissa, you should totally drive us to Make-Out Point to make-out with some hot boys", is changed to "Melissa, you should totally drive us to The Point". *The line, "Yeah, lumpiness sucks" is changed to "Yeah, lumpiness!". *The line, "Yeah this orb is the antidote, brah", "brah" is cut out. *When Finn says "Slam a cow!", is cut out. *Monty saying "Jam on, man!", was changed to "On, man!". This edit was done for unknown reasons and is grammatically incorrect. *When Lumpy Space Princess says "Shucks" is cut out. Prisoners of Love *The line, "Sleds are for suckers!", is cut out. *The whole scene where Finn says that there was a hot man outside of their house and then correcting himself by saying that he didn't mean sexy hot, but then Jake assures him that he did mean sexy hot, was cut out completely. *Ice King saying that "I try to be a good husband for girls" is cut out. Tree Trunks *The whole scene with the tentacle monster is cut out. The Enchiridion! *The scene where Finn kicks the ogre in the groin is edited so that the scene focuses more on Finn's face. *The Heart Beast exploding and blood splattering all over the screen is cut out completely. *When Finn kicks the Dark Magician in the groin is changed so that when Finn is about to kick, the screen shows Finn's face and he shouts "Never!", and after he is done kicking the Magician, smoke appears on the screen and fades away. *Mannish talking about Finn's "nard-kicking ability" was changed to simply "kicking ability". *The Adventure Time logo at the end of the episode was cut for unknown reasons. The Jiggler *In the song, "Baby", when Finn sings "I gotta tuck you in, girl" was cut out. *The scene where the picture of a woman in a bikini in the treehouse is zoomed into Finn, Jake, and Beemo's faces. Ricardio the Heart Guy *The scene where Ice King accidentally kisses Jake's rear is completely cut out. *All instances of the word "patoot" were cut out. *The scene where Ricardio reveals his plan of ripping Princess Bubblegum's heart out is cut out completely. My Two Favorite People *When Lady Rainicorn says, "Come on my darling, wrap your legs around me", "wrap your legs around me" was cut out of the sentence. *When Jake says "No, you go ahead and have fun with my girlfriend", "and have fun with my girlfriend" is cut out of the sentence. Memories of Boom Boom Mountain *A man hitting another man over the head with a cup at the beginning of the episode was cut out. *The mountain shouting "No, it's raunchy and maddening! Oh, all those men and their fantastic, disugsting bodies!", is simply changed to "No!". *The line, "like a cherub with his bottom out" is cut out. Wizard *At the end when Finn and Jake and the other wizards are naked, it is zoomed more into their faces. The Witch's Garden *The line, "Holy slug, lady! Calm down!", is changed to simply just "Calm down!". *The line, "The point is, you overreacted" was cut out. *When Jake says, "What gives? I used to have like eight more of these things!", was cut out. *The scene where Jake kissed Gary's whole face was cut. *When Gary says, "Which one of you wants to mate with all this?", is cut out. What is Life? *The line, "And I know just the dumbhole who can give us some", was changed to "And I know can give us some", which is grammatically incorrect. *Ice King explaining that NEPTR now has his private particles was cut out. *Ice King telling NEPTR that he can mate with robot princesses was cut out. When Wedding Bells Thaw *When Finn says "You know, even though the Ice King is a wad, I'm still happy for him", is changed to just simply "I'm happy for him". *When Finn shouts "And to think I was happy for that son of a toot!", was cut out. Henchman *The scene where Marceline bites the man's bowtie was changed to just show Finn's face and him shouting "NOOO!". *The scene where Marceline asks Finn if she thought that man's bowtie looked like a bra was cut out completely. *Marceline's "Fisherman Song" was edited so the only lyrics were "You look so cute, sitting in your boat". *The scene where Finn cut the dimple plant's arm off was cut out. *Jake's line, "And I saved my bro from a scum-sucking vampire!", was cut out. Dungeon *When the Demon Cat told Finn the torturing things he would do to him, such as unzip his eyeballs and wear them, is cut out entirely. The Duke *When Jake says, "I should've asked if these were like her eggs or something" is cut out. *When the red squirrel says "You son of a blee-blob!", is cut out. *When The Duke says, "I have something sucky to confess", "sucky" is cut out of the sentence. *The line, "Aw, shucks" was cut out. Donny *The beginning scene with Donny shoving the chicken into the mailbox and squeezing its eggs out is cut out entirely. *When Finn says, "Maybe you'd wanna hang out with a pair of rascals like me and Jake", "a pair of rascals" is cut out of the sentence. Rainy Day Daydream *When Jake says, "Whoa, I've never seen a knife storm before. It's beautiful!", is edited to simply just "Whoa!". *The scene where Finn and Jake use the bucket elevator is cut. *When Jake says, "Dang girl, if you weren't a frigment of my imagination, I'd wanna have your babies!", is cut out. *When Finn says, "Oh, see dude, you suck now!", was cut. What Have You Done? *When the Ice King says, "I think I heard the word 'virle'", is cut out. His Hero *This edit was refused to be aired in Australia. This was most likely due to the story promotes Violence and It was too Scary for Younger Children. Gut Grinder *When Sharon says that she thinks Jake is hot, is cut out. It Came from the Nightosphere *Marceline talking about what she'd do to her father when she got her bass back is cut out. *When the Fluffy Friend asks, "Who the fluff are you?", is cut out. The Eyes *The line, "Poo brain means we can lure it away with music!", was edited to "We can lure it away with music!". *Jake's line, "Everything brainless loves music!", was edited to simply "Everything loves music!". Loyalty to the King *The whole scene with Ice King saying he likes "smooth princesses" was cut out entirely. Blood Under the Skin *The naked people in the Forest of Embaressment had blurs over their entire body except their faces, even though no private parts were shown in the original airing. *The Ghost demonstrating how to play Drop-Ball was cut out entirely, but Finn and Jake still play. Storytelling *When Finn goes searching for romance (though not the part with the Fox and Goose) is cut out. *When Finn gets hit over the head with a club is cut out. *The whole scene involving Mrs. Cow's udder, is cut out entirely. Slow Love *All instances of the word "mate" were cut out. *When the salt burns Snorlock's face, the camera shifts to the lady snail's worried faces and not Snorlock's. *The scene where Snorlock and the lady snail were kissing next to Beemo is cut out. Power Animal *When the gnome says, "with sexy, fun dancing!", "sexy, fun" is cut out of the sentence. To Cut a Woman's Hair *When Jake says, "And kissing Princess Bubblegum on the mouth", "mouth" was deleted from the sentence, leaving it as "And kissing Princess Bubbleugm on the", which is grammatically incorrect and sounds a little risque than the original. *All instances of the word "bottomless bottom" is cut out. *Finn's line, "I can't do it, you're gonna have to spend the rest of your life in the witch's butt", was cut. *The scene where Finn attemtps to cut Lumpy Space Princess's hair off is cut out entirely. Her Parents *Ethel mentioning Jake dating Lady Rainicorn is cut out. Go With Me *Jake educating Finn on kissing is cut out entirely. *At the end, when the Candy People were kissing at the movie, was cut out entirely. *Marceline saying "No tongue" at the end was cut, though Finn saying "What?", was still left in. The Limit *Jake showing pain to the scorpions' bites were cut out. *In the "Sing 'Cause Yo Momma Said", when Jake says "I'm busy making babies, greasy babies, sliding on my gravies", is changed to, "I'm busy, sliding on my gravies". Video Makers *All instances of the word "smooching" was cut out. Mortal Folly *Ice King showing Finn and Jake the writing of Princess Bubblegum's name on his arms and legs was cut out. *The line, "I'm sorry I hit you in the ball" was cut out. *The Lich hushing Finn was cut. *The scene where Finn uses the sweater to break The Lich's face is changed to the screen showing the Ice King watching and saying, "Whoa". Mortal Recoil *Finn naming the several things he got for Princess Bubblegum, such as gasoline and lighter fluid, was cut out. Conquest of Cuteness *Jake saying that ketchup tastes better than blood is cut out. Memory of a Memory *The amount of times Marceline kicks Ash in the head is edited down to only one kick. Too Young *When Finn tells himself, "Alright, you're 13, she's 13. Have fun, be yourself", "have fun" was edited out of the sentence. *Princess Bubblegum telling Finn "you're so spice" was cut out. *The Earl of Lemongrab hitting his head off the ground after falling is cut out. *Princess Bubblegum kissing Finn right when she turns 18 again is cut out. *When Jake explains to Finn about how he has to kiss Princess Bubblegum was cut out. The Monster *Any full shot of the dead horse if cut out. *Whenever it is mentioned that Jessica and Tony were dating is cut. Still *When the Ice King says, "Let's have babies, princess, and teach them to be good babies!", is cut out. *The scene where Ice King attempts to fry his foot in a pan was cut out entirely. Wizard Battle *The line, "A kiss from Princess Bubblegum on the mouth" was edited so that "on the mouth" wasn't included. *A competitor asking if it is an open-mouth kiss is cut out entirely. *The line, "so our lips wouldn't touch", was removed. *When Ice King says, "I can already taste those lips" was cut out entirely. *The line, "Never in your freakin' life" was changed to "Never in your life!". Fionna and Cake *Fionna saying, "I'm gonna kick your butt! Not that I was thinking about butts", is cut out. *Fionna saying, "Ice King is the hottest hottie!", is edited so that "hottie" is not included. *Ice King mentioning kissing at the end of the episode is cut out. What Was Missing *Marceline spitting on Princess Bubblegum's shoulder is cut out. *At the end, when Marceline starts rampaging as a giant towards the others is cut out. Apple Thief *One of the Candy People stabbing his hand with a spoon is cut out. *Finn dropping the glass is cut out. Beautopia *The close-up of Jake's "Birth of Venus" was not included. No One Can Hear You *The deer breaking Finn's leg is cut out. Holly Jolly Secrets Part I *This episode has been refused to be aired in Australia. Holly Jolly Secrets Part II *This episode has been refused to be aired in Australia. Ghost Princess *This episode has been refused to be aired in Australia. Dad's Dungeon *Dad's Dungeon has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Australia due to showing with Baby Finn been crying and some many others. Incendium *Jake's clone of Finn strangling him was cut out. *Finn kicking the window and breaking it was cut out. Hot to the Touch *Jake saying, "Dude, I can touch the heavens...and the sock angels", is edited so that "...and the sock angels" is not included. *Finn stomping out Flame Princess's fire was cut out. Princess Monster Wife *Lumpy Space Princess saying, "How am I supposed to calm down? Lumping thieves are getting fresh with my lumps", is changed so that the line is just simpy, "How am I supposed to calm down?". *The line, "Ah, gross" is cut out. *In Ice King's song, the line "I can show your parts to something new", is cut out. *The mentioning of Slime Princess's bottom is cut out. Regular Show The Power *The scene where the wizard runs to the bush and urinates is changed so that he runs to the bush and sighs of relief, with the zipping and urinating sound effects not heard. *The line, "Don't look at our crotches while we synchronizes our watches!", is cut out. Just Set Up the Chairs *The scene where Muscle Man, Jimmy, and the other kids are shown standing on the singular piece of inferno is cut out. Caffeinated Concert Tickets *When the Coffee Bean sprays coffee out of his nipples into Mordecai and Rigby's mouths is edited so that the bean spraying it out its nipples is not seen, but coffee is still seen getting sprayed into their mouths. *The Translator swinging a chainsaw at Mordecai was cut. *When Rigby says "Aw, crap" at the concert is cut out. Death Punchies *When Rigby says, "He just digs with the sucky pickaxe", "sucky" is removed from the line. *The mentioning and showing of the Pelvic Thrust of Death is cut, as well as Sensai's line "Some of my personal favorites". *The scene in the flashback with Mordecai kicking Rigby in the groin was cut out. Meat Your Maker *The scene where the grill explodes is cut out entirely. *The scene where the hot dogs devour their master is cut out. Grilled Cheese Deluxe *The whole "Ostrich Thing With the Balls" video is changed, so that the video is not viewed, and when it would be in the original airing, it shows Mordecai and Rigby staring at the computer and a woman is heard saying "Now be careful, Pa", and then a smacking sound is heard and the scene then plays out as normal. The Unicorns Have Got to Go *When the Unicorns fart repeatebly on Rigby's face, the number of farts is narrowed down from 6 to 2. Prank Callers *When the Master Prank Caller says, "Your mom's like totally starving", is cut out. *When Rigby says, "Who's the Master Prank Caller now, jerk dish?", "jerk dish" is removed. Don *When Rigby shouts, "Touchdown, sock faces!", "sock faces" is removed. Rigby's Body *When Mordecai puts the food in the microwave and shouted "OOOH!" with Rigby eating other stuff in the procces is removed entirely. *When the Bodybuilder says "So long, suckers!", "suckers" is removed. *The close-up of the child's butt sliding down the Bodybuilder in slide form is cut out. Mordecai and the Rigbys *When Margaret puts on her t-shirt, it is edited so Mordecai dropping the box and staring at her is cut out. Ello Gov'nor *This episode has been refused to be aired in Australia. It's Time *In the movie trailer, the words "blood" and "guts" were removed. *When Rigby says, "They're just going to be sitting around talking about their feelings, fully clothed" is cut out. *The preview of Pajama Sisters 2 on the computer is cut out. *The tongue-kissing scene in the video game was cut in its first time shown, and then again in the flashback. *The clocks melting in the micrcowave was removed. Dizzy *Pops falling into the Dizzy World naked is cut. My Mom *This episode has been refused to be aired in Australia. Party Pete *The close-up of Party Pete's woman's breasts was cut out. *Muscle Man saying, "Hey, get off the computer, jerkwads!", was edited so "jerkwads" was not included. *The scene where Party Pete crotch-humps three women from behind is cut out entirely. *When the Centaur shouts, "Suck on this, promotional ice sculpture!", was edited so "suck on this" was removed. Benson Be Gone *When Benson shouts, "Sayonnara, suckers!", "suckers" was removed. But I Have a Receipt *Mordecai throwing a knife at the Pixie Sorcerer was cut out. *Any instance of the store clerk having a knife/ruler in his chest was cut out or more focused on his face. This Is My Jam *The scene where Benson gets irritated from the Summertime Song and he and everyone else walking away is cut out. *When Muscle Man asks, "You know who else blows a mean piece of brass?", "mean piece" was changed to "mean breeze", though it is not that noticeable. Muscle Woman *Muscle Man and Starla running towards each other in slow motion is cut out. *Muscle Man and Starla tongue-kissing is cut out. *The whole scene after Muscle Man shouts "Oh yeah baby, you know I love it when you destroy property" was removed, with the latter line being the episode's ending. Jinx *This episode has been refused to be aired in Australia. Grave Sights *This episode has been refused to be aired in Australia. Really Real Wrestling *Rigby hitting Mordecai over the head with a fold-up chair is cut out. Over the Top *The scene where Pops and Skips talk about Rigby beating him is cut out. *The scene where Skips finds out about the PlayCo Armboy was cut out. The Night Owl *When the Night Owl says, "If the car was your date, would you take her on a date and try to get to 2nd base?", was removed. *Muscle Man pretending to stab Mordecai and Hi Five Ghost pretending to be his spirit is cut out. *When the Liquid Nitrogen bottle was shown, the word "Nitrogen" was removed. *The officer breaking the car window was cut out. *Muscle Man shouting "Hey, get out of the way, jerkface!", is edited so that "jerkface" is removed. Go Viral *This episode has been refused to be aired in Australia. Skunked *Rigby pouring coffee on himself was cut out. Karaoke Video *The line, "Go chew on your own gumballs, Benson!", is changed to "Go chew on your own gum, Benson!". The Looney Tunes Show The Foghorn Leghorn Story *The line, "You're darn right I don't", is edited so that "darn" is removed. *The line, "So long, sucker!", is edited so that "sucker" is removed. Sunday Night Slice *In the Merrie Melodies, "Daffy Duck the Wizard", the kiss from Celestia was cut. DMV *When Bugs Bunny says, "Oh, hello Officer Jerkface", "jerkface" is removed. *Daffy grabbing his parade float was cut out. *When Daffy says, "Ronald Regan was right!", was removed. *When Bugs says, "communist Russia" is removed. *When Daffy says "Cool your jets, blondie", "blondie" is removed. *Lola driving through the train was cut out. *Wile E. Coyote lighting the bomb in the CGI Short is cut out. The Amazing World of Gumball The Pressure *All instances of the word "bloodpact" is edited to "pact". *Any scene where people jumped out of windows were cut. *The quick reaction of the girls before Gumball and Darwin kiss is cut out. *Gumball and Darwin mentioning how great their kiss was, was cut out. The Painting *The scene where Mr. Small lights the painting on fire is removed. The Mystery *Rocky putting liquid on his hand and it burning him is cut out. The Sock *The interrupted kiss of Miss Simian and Principle Brown is removed. The Genious *When Gumball says, "The library, where all the nerds hang out" is removed. The Mustache *Gumball's rear end transformation is removed. *Richard trying to make his breasts stand up straight is cut out entirely. The Party *The scene where Miss Simian and Principle Brown are kissing in the closet is cut out, leading straight to their reactions. The Date *Gumball falling out of the window after Mr. Cuddles attacked him is removed. The Poltergeist *Mr. Robinson getting electrocuted is removed. *When Mr. Robinson laughs at the still-standing Darwin is removed. *The line, "Wanna make-out?", is removed. The Car *All instances of close-ups of Richard are more focused on his face to avoid showing his breasts. *Richard bending out the dent in Mr. Robinson's car is removed. *Richard flexing his new-attired muscles is removed. The Curse *When the football post falls on Gumball is removed. *When Gumball does all the bad luck tests with Anais is removed. The Microwave *After Anais is eaten by Kenneth, she exclaims "What the...?", with this line being removed. *When the camera zooms in on Gumball's rear end at the tournament is removed. Super Why! Trivia *Australia has made the most edits to shows overall, with Daffy Duck, Regular Show, Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, and The Looney Tunes Show being censored over 10/100 Times Each. Disney Channel Australia has the least censors because The Channel is 100%-999% Child-Friendly because most of their Shows Have Happy Endings. * * Category:Countries